


Road Trip Shenanigans

by zoraspot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 7-Eleven, Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Lost, Humanstuck, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Roadtrip, Stargazing, They’re really gay y’all, This is basically pure fluff, proposal, roadtrip au, they get slushies, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoraspot/pseuds/zoraspot
Summary: Humanstuck Dave and Karkat go on a trip into the wilds of Texas. Cute fluffy gay shit ensues





	Road Trip Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this sappy fluff

“You got the cooler?” “Yup!” Karkat huffed as he shoved a light blue food cooler into the back of the truck and brushed some sweat off of his forehead. “Great! Then we’re all good to go,” Dave exclaimed, smiling. He went around the side of the car, hopped in the driver’s seat, and waited for Karkat to finish closing up the truck bed. The passenger door swung open and Karkat climbed into his seat and slammed the door shut. “Dirk’s really nice for letting us use his truck for our road trip,” he paused to fumble with his seatbelt for a moment, “especially how you just have a tiny pathetic convertible.” He smirked as he clicked his seatbelt into place. “Hey,” Dave sputtered back. “Don’t bash Betty like that. She might be small, but she’s always been a good egg. She’s reliable and comfortable. A great car. Leave her alone.” Dave raised a hand to his chest, mock-hurt.

“Ok, fine. I’ll stop mentioning your beloved baby for just this one trip.” Karkat snorted. “Also, one more time before we leave, are you sure we packed everything we need?” “Uuuuh....” Dave squinted at the ceiling of the truck and tapped his fingers rhythmically on the steering wheel. “Yeah I think so. We have the major things at least, and if we did forget anything, I’m sure we could just stop somewhere and get it.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his brother’s car keys, stuck them in, and started up the truck. Karkat nodded quickly, “Alright. Then let’s go! We’re doing it, man,” He pumped his fist in the air. “We’re making this happen!” Dave responded, equally energetic as his boyfriend. They whooped as they drove out of the driveway and onto the hot Houston streets.

Buildings stretched far and wide for what seemed like miles. Brick, alley, brick, alley, crossroads, brick alley, brick, alley, crossroads. This pattern repeated for an hour before the houses and stores slowly became fewer in number. Sooner than expected, they were on the open road. Out here, in the Texan wilderness, there was a stunning view of dirt, bushes, trees, and the occasional other car. Absolutely thrilling. The scenery soon started to change, though. The trees grew taller, darker, and a deeper green. They passed through a handful of tiny towns and cooed over the rustic looking buildings. Once civilization was out of sight once more, they switched to other ways of entertaining themselves.

They switched from scream-singing ABBA to playing car games like I spy, 20 questions, the license plate game, and many more back and forth. They soon grew tired of this and just turned down the radio and talked about life. Dave began telling a story about how John had to play Gordon Ramsey for a film project, and he needed an empty room to record in, but the room wasn’t soundproof, so the vice principal and four freshmen students found him screaming Spongebob-themed insults at Jade while wearing a chef hat and wielding a spatula. Right before he told Karkat about how the vice principal and students reacted to this, they lost all service on Dave’s phone. His GPS stopped working and suddenly they were lost in the middle of a forest.

They continued driving along the road as Karkat poked and prodded at the phone, trying to get it to work again. “Any luck?” Dave asked. “Nope,” Karkat frowned, “we maybe should have bought a paper map somewhere before we got this far.” Dave let out a long sigh and turned the truck around. “Babe, where are we going?” Karkat put the GPS down and looked out the window.” Dave began tapping his fingers on the wheel again. “It’s going to be sunset soon, and I don’t think we want to be trapped out here with no idea where we are. Like little ducklings who’ve lost their mom and they’re walking around, lost, just begging for some guy with a camera and a YouTube account to come along and bring them to safety. Except the YouTube guy never comes. Isn’t that depressing? There’s probably so many of those lil dudes out there, never to be saved.” Karkat opened his mouth and then shut it again. “I- uh- fuck, yeah. That’s.... a depressing thought. You’re also right about the being out here alone at night thing. That’s bad.” Dave nodded. “Yup. I saw one of those little towns as we were driving up here, I was thinking we could stop at like a gas station or something and ask if there are any camping spots near here.” 

Driving along in silence, Dave spotted that small town again, and they drove in. They quickly found a 7-Eleven and pulled in. Karkat talked to one of the cashiers and got directions to a cheap camping spot really close by, and Dave bought them two cherry slurpees and additional snack foods. He met Karkat at the counter and they paid for their food; Karkat thanked the cashier for giving them directions, and they left. Back on the road again, Karkat verbally relayed the directions he was given to Dave, pausing occasionally to sip his slurpee. They soon pulled into the campgrounds, Dave handled the one night stay fee with the guy at the gate. “Well there goes our Colorado souvenir money.” Dave grumbled as they pulled away to find a spot. “Well not buying a couple magnets or snow globes is better than being eaten by bears or some other horrible shit.” KK quipped back. Dave laughed, “Very true.” 

They soon found a spot, pulled in, hopped out of the truck, and pulled out their pop-up tent from the truck bed. They quickly set it up and prepared their sleeping bags. They went out of their tent and they realized that in the entire time it had taken them to get set up, it had already became night. Dave shivered hard and went back to the truck to get their jackets out. He took a suspiciously long time, but eventually got them out. He put his own on and handed Karkat’s grey one to him. Karkat rubbed his arms and shivered as he watched Dave climb onto the hood of the trunk. He looked at him quizzically, rolled his eyes and suppressed a smile as Dave patted the space beside him. 

He walked over and struggled to lift himself onto the front of the truck and eventually made his way on top (with some help from Dave.) They laid back, looked at the stars, and talked about the universe. It was an absolutely stunning night. It was crystal clear, and you could see every single star. There wasn’t any city smog to block the view. Dave yawned and stretched his arm up and over to settle around Karkat’s shoulder. Karkat snorted and suppressed a laugh as he turned onto his side to lay his own arm across Dave’s stomach. Dave wrapped his other arm over Karkat’s back as he nuzzled up to settle his head under Dave’s chin. They laid there for a while, simply appreciating each other’s presence, and relaxing in the slight movements of the other’s slow breathing. “Hey,” Dave said quietly, gently breaking the silence. Karkat hummed back as Dave shuffled his free arm away from him. “Uh,” Dave mumbled even quieter. “What is it?” Karkat lifted his head, slightly concerned. Dave coughed and pointed at the sky. “Isn’t that the constellation you were named after?” Dave spat out quickly. Karkat slammed his head back down onto Dave’s chest and half-grumbled-half-laughed, “Oh shut up. And yes. Yes it is.” 

Dave laughed lightly and held Karkat tighter. “Y’know, we’ve been together a fuckin long-ass time, since high school like, shit man, we were practically babies then. Bein’ out here, lookin at the stars, looking at the vast expanse of space, and how there’s so much stuff out there, it, it makes me think about how lucky I am to have you, to hold you, to love you, like,” He drew a shakey breath in, and Karkat rubbed at Dave’s side, blushing hard. “Fuck, babe, you mean so much to me. You’ve been there for me at my lowest points, my highest points, you’ve helped me start to recover from, you know, my toxic shit-bag lame excuse for a guardian, helped me realize my own bullshit, and, you helped me learn that maybe I am worth being loved.” He finished his sentence is an almost-whisper, blinking back tears. 

He moved to bring bring his hand to Dave’s face, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb, softly smiling. “Fuck, Dave, I love you too, so much.” Karkat pressed his forehead to Dave’s and pulled back when he continued talking. “So, uh,” he let out a single breathy laugh, “I was wondering if,” Dave shuffled away, fiddling with his jacket pocket as Karkat gasped lightly. “Karkat Vantas,” he continued, holding out a small box, “will you grant me the honor of being my husband? Will you marry me?” Karkat barely even looked at the silver ring inside as he dove right into Dave’s arms and started to cry, “Yes, fuck yes, a million times yes you blubbering ass.” He sniffled loudly and Dave places the box to the side to hold his boyfriend- wait- shit- fiancé, in his arms, clutching him tight to his body as he started crying as well. 

They soon calmed down, and wordlessly Karkat leaned back, wiped his face with the back of his arm, sat there shakily as Dave plucked the ring from it’s box currently stationed next to them, and slipped the beautiful silvery band onto Karkat’s ring finger. Karkat flexed his hand around a few times, admiring how it glistened from the little light coming out from inside the car. He glanced up, looking Dave in the eyes, and brought him in for a kiss, their arms wrapping around each other. It was soft, sweet, and gentle. There was no hunger to the kiss, it was a moment of shared love, a moment of simply being present. They slowly pulled away, and slumped against each other, holding hands. “You know, you still taste like those slushies we got earlier,” Karkat snorted as he pressed a kiss to Dave’s jaw. Dave giggled and held him tighter. 

“I love you,” Karkat mumbled against his skin. “I love you too,” Dave whispered back. Karkat shivered and snuggled into Dave closer. “Ugh, we should have bought firewood while we were at that town. It’s cold as fuck out here.” Karkat tilted his head away, breathed into the air, and watched it freeze. Dave mimicked the action then furrowed his brow. “Well then, lesson learned.” Dave proved himself away from Karkat and slid off of the truck, opening his arms out in a wide arc. “Come’ere cutie, we should really get to sleep We have a long journey ahead of us, and we should try to sleep before it gets even colder.” 

Karkat nodded, slid down the front of the truck, and hopped into Dave’s arms, wrapping his legs around his middle. Dave quickly spun them in a circle, which Karkat squeaked at, and hauled themselves off to their tent. He set him down to zip it open, and step inside. Dave prepped their sleeping bag as Karkat zipped the tent back up. Dave was already lying inside the sleeping bag when Karkat turned around to join him. He climbed in along side him, and quickly pressed himself into Dave’s awaiting arms. They tangled their legs together and shared one last goodnight kiss before Dave’s head took it’s place nuzzled into Karkat’s chest below his chin. “G’night, babe.” Dave whispered. “Goodnight,” Karkat mumbled and yawned, and they both quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
